Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Halloween Event 2019/Guide
Overview This subject is a verbatim event guide for >Halloween Event 2019. Fashion Fray forum Instructions and How to Play! User Image Instructions and How to Play Grab your free starter kit off of the bulletin board on the home page! Welcome to the Fashion Fray! Dress up in your very best clothes and compete with NPCs for a high score! There are 5 different attributes in Gaian Fashion! Wear the clothing with the corresponding attribute into the fray for points. User Image Cute User Image Street User Image Vintage User Image Fearsome User Image Avant Garde Each clothing has different ranks, from SS to C rank, which shows the value of the item in the fray in earning you points. SS rank items are worth a lot, while C rank items are not worth as much. This is displayed both in your inventory, dressup, and in the marketplace under a filter! In your inventory and dressup, click the big orange button to show only these event items! User Image User Image In the marketplace, use the dropdown to search only these event items! User Image User Image Hearts Each attempt to play a stage requires 1 heart! Restore 1 heart every 30 minutes Coming soon! Purchase 5 hearts for 100GC! You can send your friends a heart to play the event! Tap your friend, then tap Send. You can send up to five of your friends one heart every day, with each new day starting at 12:00 AM PDT. Hearts :ghost: Each attempt to play a stage requires 1 heart! :ghost: Restore 1 heart every 30 minutes Coming soon! :ghost: Purchase 5 hearts for 100GC! :ghost: You can send your friends a heart to play the event! Tap your friend, then tap Send. You can send up to five of your friends one heart every day, with each new day starting at 12:00 AM PDT. Rankings and Ranking Rewards Who is the best in this Fashion Fray? Each stage's high score contributes to your overall high score. This overall score is then compared to your fellow Gaians and split into ranks! The exact score you'll need to break into each rank will depend on your fellow Gaians. The ranking prizes will be granted at the end of the event, so make sure your ranking is secure until then! *Note: We will have a ranking board, but it will be up later in the event for all to see. :S RANK (Top 1%) ::These players will receive the soulbound S-RANK REWARD BUNDLE, which includes a soulbound HALLOWEEN GAIA CASH 1000GC, soulbound HALLOWEEN PLATINUM (10,000), 10 Wing Stickers, and choice between Most Fashionable Award Ribbon or Animal Most Fashionable Award Ribbon! :A RANK (Top 1-10%) ::These players will receive the soulbound A-RANK REWARD BUNDLE, which includes a soulbound HALLOWEEN GAIA CASH 500GC, soulbound HALLOWEEN PLATINUM (6,000), 8 Wing Stickers, and choice between Very Fashionable Award Ribbon or Animal Very Fashionable Award Ribbon! :B RANK (Top 10-25%) ::These players will receive the soulbound B-RANK REWARD BUNDLE, which includes a soulbound HALLOWEEN GAIA CASH 200GC, soulbound HALLOWEEN PLATINUM (5,000), 6 Wing Stickers, and choice between Fashionable Award Ribbon or Animal Fashionable Award Ribbon! :C RANK (Top 25-50%) ::These players will receive the soulbound C-RANK REWARD BUNDLE, which includes a soulbound HALLOWEEN PLATINUM (5,000), 4 Wing Stickers, and choice between Fashionable Award Ribbon or Animal Fashionable Award Ribbon! :D RANK (Top 50-75%) ::These players will receive the soulbound D-RANK REWARD BUNDLE, which includes a soulbound HALLOWEEN PLATINUM (3,000), and 2 Wing Stickers! :E RANK (Top 75-100%) ::These players will receive the soulbound E-RANK REWARD BUNDLE, which includes a soulbound HALLOWEEN PLATINUM (2,000)! Fashion Fray layout Info Button *How To Play *Put on your costume and compete against the NPCs of Gaia in Fashion Fray! *Clear stages to earn Halloween prizes and build up your high score! *Receive more rewards for reaching higher ranks with your high score! *Visit back as more NPCs join the fray! *Close Hearts *(Heart icon) X 5 (GCash) 100 *(Silhouetted icon) Send Hearts *Close *(Hears icon+Silhouetted icon) (Info_icon) *Send Hearts *0/5 Daily Max *Friend's list with icons and names. *Close Send *(Hears icon+Silhouetted icon) (Info_icon) *You can send your friends a heart to play the event. Tap your friend, then tap Send. you can send up to five of your friends one heart every 24 hours, with each new day starting at 12:00 AM PDT. *Back Fashion Fray stages Standard layout *(Heart_icon) 5 Max + | (GCash_icon) # + | (Info_icon) *(NPC_icon) Stage num - # *Attribute(s) | Difficulty | High Score # *Clear the stage *Clear with 7 items or less *Clear with (#) (Attribute) points *Choose an item or items to use *__ __ __ __ *Continue Shirt_icon *(User_icon) *(Stage_icon) *(Star_icons) :--- *Clicking Continue *(User_avatar) / __ __ __ __ *User 1 Heart to enter the fray? *X Start! Shirt_icon Rina: Cute Stage *1-1 : 100 Cute points to clear / 7 items or less / 200 Cute points *1-2 : 200 Cute points to clear / 7 items or less / 90 X points *1-3 : 200 Cute points to clear / 7 items or less / 180 Y points *1-4 : 200 Cute points to clear / 6 items or less / 360 Z points Edmund: Vintage Stage *2-1 : 100 Vintage points to clear / 7 items or less / 200 Vintage points *2-2 : 200 Vintage points to clear / 7 items or less / 90 X points *2-3 : 200 Vintage points to clear / 7 items or less / 180 Y points *2-4 : 200 Vintage points to clear / 6 items or less / 360 Z points Liam: Street Stage *3-1 : 100 Street points to clear / 7 items or less / 200 Street points *3-2 : 200 Street points to clear / 7 items or less / 400 Street points + 75 X points *3-3 : 200 Street points to clear / 7 items or less / 600 Street points + 90 Y points *3-4 : 200 Street points to clear / 6 items or less / 600 Street points + 90 Z points Moira: Fearsome Stage *4-1 : 100 Fearsome points to clear / 7 items or less / 200 Fearsome points *4-2 : 200 Fearsome points to clear / 7 items or less / 400 Fearsome points + 75 X points *4-3 : 200 Fearsome points to clear / 7 items or less / 600 Fearsome points + 90 Y points *4-4 : 200 Fearsome points to clear / 6 items or less / 600 Fearsome points + 90 Z points Kanoko: Avant Garde Stage *5-1 : 100 Avant Garde points to clear / 7 items or less / 200 Avant Garde points *5-2 : 200 Avant Garde points to clear / 7 items or less / 400 Avant Garde points + 75 X points *5-3 : 200 Avant Garde points to clear / 7 items or less / 600 Avant Garde points + 90 Y points *5-4 : 200 Avant Garde points to clear / 6 items or less / 600 Avant Garde points + 90 Z points Gaia Tan: Divine *6-1 : 100 Cute points to clear / 7 items or less / 200 Cute points *6-2 : 200 Street points to clear / 7 items or less / 400 Street points + 90 X points *6-3 : 300 Vintage points to clear / 7 items or less / 500 Vintage points + 120 Y points *6-4 : 350 Fearsome points to clear / 6 items or less / 600 Fearsome points + 150 Z points Gallery Contribute to the gallery. Add a caption.PNG Flavor text *Hearts layout **(Hearts_icon+Silhouetted_icon) Sent hearts to # friends OK **Unable to send hearts. Please try again. OK *Fashion Fray layout **Dress up with this style to gain bonus points - Attribute_name **Items with this style will lower your score - Attribute_name **Items with these styles will lower your score - Attribute_name (high) / - Attribute_name (low) **No other styles will negatively affect your score on this level - Easy_difficulty *Entering the challenge: **NPC dialog box with image. **VS **(Username + User_avatar) VS + Meter_graphic (NPC_name + NPC_image) *Losing the challenge: **"SORRY, TRY AGAIN!" **Stage num - # **Score: 0 **Clear the stage **Clear with 7 items or less **Clear with (#) (Attribute) points *Losing the challenge continued: **Stage num - # **Score: 0 **Better luck next time! **Hint: Re-play earlier stages to earn more items! **Retry *Winning the challenge: **NPC dialog box with image. **"Fantastic Fashion!" **Stage num - # **Score: 0 **Clear the stage **Clear with 7 items or less **Clear with (#) (Attribute) points *Winning the challenge continued: **Stage num - # **Score: 0 **Congrats! You received: **5,000,000,000 Gold _or_ 500 Platinum **Halloween Mystery Bag 2019 **Retry Next *Purple_card **(User_icon) Username **High score: # **Leaderboard score: # **Your rank **Item grant: 12:00 pm *Leaderboard (Info_icon) **Score big on Stage 6 to collect extra prizes! **The leaderboard collects high scores from **Any levels on stage 6 against Kaneko. **Prizes will be given out every 6 hours for all users who submitted a score. After that the leaderboard will reset. You may then try again to collect prizes from different rankings. References :note: due to accounts having different colors to avoid; '''X/Y/Z' are placeholders for whichever your level requires.'' External links * * >Category:Event Guide